Nowadays, with the OLED technology developing rapidly, the LCD technology will be displaced by the OLED technology. The packaging technology which is one of OLED key technology becomes a research hotspot.
With the photoelectricity performance, the OLED is necessary to keep in the environment with lower water-oxygen. Especially on the coating process, such as the step moulding and the OLED glue filling process, it is necessary to keep in below 10 ppm environment in the filling chamber. For protecting the water-oxygen environment, saving the filling material and preventing the insert gas blowing out, the filling chamber cannot be often opened. Therefore, the cooperation between the glove box and the transition chamber is very necessary in closing condition.
The transition chamber is provided for connecting the filling chamber and the air. While taking out and putting into the glue from the glove box without opening filling chamber, the sight line in the filling chamber is easy to be resisted. The operation of the glove box is also not easy to be controlled. The glue is usually clamped by the isolated cover of the transition chamber. If these breakdowns appear, then it shall be necessary to open the filling chamber for checking, and so much so that the transition chamber shall be air-bleed constantly to make the filling chamber damaging with negative pressure. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the accessory in the transition chamber for overcome the about disadvantages.